


New Friend/Old Love

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Clara and Bette (One-shot) [4]
Category: The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Tibette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Tina and Bette talk, Clara and Dani get to know one another.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Dani Núñez, Original Female Character(s) & Bette Porter, Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Series: Clara and Bette (One-shot) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	New Friend/Old Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I decided to see if I can take this in a new direction, I am a big fan of Tibette pairing
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this
> 
> Emily

Bette was in her home whilst hers and Tina’s daughter was at school, she was alone with her thoughts, she was changing the bed sheets when she brough it to her nose and inhaled deep, it still smelt of her and Clara’s juices all over the sheets and a small smile lifted in the corner of her mouth, changing the bed sheets she made her way back to the couch once that job was over and she let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes when there was a knock on the door.

When she opened the door she tensed up, forcing a smile Bette nodded her head “Tina” she greeted.

“Hey Bette, can we talk?” Tina replied as she smiled at her ex and soon they headed inside the house and Bette closed the door behind her.

“So, what can I do for you?” Bette asked as she looked at Tina when they headed into the kitchen.

Tina sat down “Well my fiancée Carrie and I are planning on taking a vacation, I wanted to ask if we can take Angie with us” she said.

Bette nodded her head “Thank you for asking and I am sure Angie would like that” she said.

Tina smiled in appreciation, Bette’s phone rang and Bette grabbed it and opened the message revealing it was from Clara;

_Clara (10:30am): Oh my god, I’m blind!!!_

Bette giggled as she read the message and sent a reply;

_Bette (10:31am): What happened?_

_Clara (10:31am): I’m outside, I’ll tell you_

Bette looked to Tina “Excuse me” she said as she made her way to the door and opened it up, Clara walked in “Thanks for letting me in” the young blonde said, she looked pale and horrified.

Bette grew concerned “What happened?” she asked.

Clara swallowed “It was awful… utterly awful” she whispered “I gazed at something truly horrific that has scarred me for life” she dramatized for effect.

“What?” Bette asked becoming worried.

“I walked in on my aunt and uncle on the couch!” Clara cried.

Bette slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing but even that didn’t stop it, Bette was clutching her side as she laughed “Oh my god, your poor thing” she said.

“My delicate sensibility has been broken” Clara cried.

Bette sobered up “Delicate sensibility” she scoffed “Yeah right, you got one hell of a mouth during sex, I swear I’ve never heard such filthy language” she retorted.

Clara looked at her with a smirk “Are you complaining about that?” she asked.

Bette shook her head “No I’m not” she said.

Somebody clearing their throat drew their attention and they looked to Tina who was standing there with her arms folded “Hi” she greeted Clara though it was anything but polite.

“Hello” Clara greeted with a beaming smile and a wave “I didn’t know you had any visitors” Clara winced as she turned to Bette “Sorry”

Bette smiled “It’s okay, Tina just came over to ask if she and her fiancée Carrie can take Angie on vacation with them”

Clara nodded her head “Cool” she replied with a beaming smile “I hope your going someplace nice” she said.

“Hawaii” Tina replied.

“Sweet, been there once utterly amazing” Clara said “Anyway I best head out, I’m meeting Dani for coffee at 12” she said

Bette’s eye twitched “Oh, you and Dani huh?” she asked.

Clara shrugged “Well my aunt wants me to make more friends, so we’re meeting to get to know one another and hopefully become good friends” she said.

Bette nodded her head and smiled “Well have fun” she said.

Clara beamed “I will, see you later” she said before looking at Tina “Nice meeting you Tina” she said.

“Nice meeting you too” Tina replied as she watched Clara leave before turning to Bette “So, you and her… still have a thing for blondes” she said.

Bette shrugged “We’re just friends” Bette replied as she looked at Tina “And my personal relationship has nothing to do with you” she said.

Tina scoffed “How old is she; 20?” she asked.

Bette forced a smile “25 actually, perfectly legal” she answered.

Tina snorted in response “I better be going” she stormed out leaving Bette standing there confused before shrugging her shoulder.

Tina got into her car and sniffed back a tear that fell down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around herself, it broke her heart to see Bette with Clara because deep down, she still loved Bette:

Making friends:

Dani arrived at the coffee house and she spotted Clara sitting alone with her thoughts, Clara spotted her and smiled as she waved, Dani waved back and made her way over to Clara before sitting down in the seat opposite Clara in the booth “Sorry I’m late” she said with a smile as she sat down.

“No problem” Clara replied as she took a sip of her coffee as Dani ordered hers.

“So, how are you?” Dani asked as she slipped off her coat and set it aside.

Clara nodded her head “Oh pretty good, though traumatized” she shivered and gagged.

Dani looked curious “Why?” she asked.

“I walked in on my aunt and my uncle… naked” Clara gagged.

Dani looked amused and sympathetic as she patted her hand “That must have me terrifying” she said.

“It was awful” Clara whispered dramatically making Dani giggle.

“Dani” A familiar voice sounded behind her making her freeze.

Dani turned around and looked at the new arrival with a cold glare “Sophie” she said.

Sophie smiled at her “Hey” she greeted “It’s good to see you” she said.

Dani turned away “What do you want?” she asked coldly.

Clara watched the 2 before looking at her coffee, she wasn’t going to get involved in this as Sophie pleaded “Please Dani, let’s just talk” she pleaded.

“Talk about what, the fact you cheated on me” Dani spat.

Clara had been on Sophie’s side of moments like this and she knew the pain Dani was in, she caused it once and she still hated herself for it, Clara saw the guilt in Sophie’s eyes but the pain in Dani’s eyes broke her head, smiling to herself she took Dani’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze “I had fun last night” she said.

Dani looked confused and Clara winked at her because Sophie’s eyes were focused on her hand on top of Dani’s, Dani bit her lip and smiled as she nodded her head “I had fun too” she said “It was nice, to feel appreciated” she said “You made me feel special” she said.

Clara gave her hand a squeeze “So, are you interested in a 2nd date?” she asked.

Dani grinned as she brushed a hand through her hair “I’d love to” she replied before sighing heavily “You know, I thought you and I understood each other” she said.

Clara looked confused “How do you mean?” she asked.

Dani stood up and reached over the table, reaching around behind Clara’s head she took the ponytail in her right hand and used her left to undo it, once it was loose Clara’s blonde hair flowed freely down over her shoulder and Dani beamed “I much prefer your hair loose” she said as she kissed Clara on the cheek.

Clara blushed as she gazed at Dani “I’ll keep it loose for you” she said.

Dani smirked “It gives me something to hold on to on our 3rd date” she said “So, what are you thinking for our 2nd date?” she asked completely engrossed in this moment and completely ignoring her ex-girlfriend who was openly glaring at them both.

Clara shrugged her shoulders as she gazed at Dani “Well I am thinking about a movie and then dinner”

Dani beamed “That sounds perfect” she said “Just keep your hair down, I prefer your hair down” she said.

Sophie cleared her throat “Who the hell are you?” she spat.

Dani turned to her “This is Clara, she is somebody I met recently and had an amazing date with” she said.

Sophie huffed as she looked at Dani “What about us?” she demanded.

“There is no us, you cheated on me so as far as I am concerned… you and I are over” she said.

Sophie closed her eyes “But… I know I hurt you but can we please just talk?” she pleaded.

Clara looked at Dani “Shall I give you some privacy?” she asked.

Dani shook her head “No, she’s the one that’s leaving” she said.

“But Dani!” Sophie pleaded.

Clara stood up and folded her arms “I do believe Dani told you to take a hike” she said, folding her arms and puffing out her chest for emphasis.

Sophie lowered her head and she stalked away with tears in her eyes, Clara looked at Dani and smiled “Sorry if I overstepped” she said.

Dani shook her head “You didn’t” she replied “I appreciated it” she said.

Clara shrugged “It’s what friends do, we look out for each other” she said.

Dani beamed as she looked at Clara who sat down, Dani had to admit that Clara was very pleasing to gaze at, she was exceptionally beautiful with Olive skin, she was tall and with a feminine but muscular form stuffed into tight pants and a short sleeved shirt that hugged her body tight, her muscular arms on full view for Dani and her blonde hair now flowing down over her shoulders gracefully and she had a velvet-like voice.

Clara narrowed her eyes “What are you staring at?” she asked.

Dani blushed when she was caught staring “Oh nothing, just…” she blushed harder.

Clara smiled “It’s okay, I’m staring too” she admitted “You’re beautiful, and she is an idiot” she stated.

Dani blushed harder as she let out a giggle before long both Clara and Dani were getting to know one another, happily talking and laughing as they got to know each other better, sipping their coffee.

Clara and Dani parted away after 2 hours of talking, they hugged and Clara made a bold move as she leaned in and kissed Dani on the cheek “I’ll call you, maybe we can hang out sometime” she said.

Dani nodded her head “I’d love that” she replied.

Clara and Dani parted ways and Clara went to Bette to talk to her.

Bette’s home:

Clara arrived and knocked on the door and she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her brown leather jacket, Bette opened the door and she smiled “Hey Clara, how was your meeting with Dani?” she asked.

Clara nodded her head “It went great” she replied “Can we talk?” she asked.

Bette nodded her head “Sure” she replied as she stepped aside allowing Clara in, Clara walked into the kitchen and Bette motioned to the coffeepot “Coffee?” she asked.

Clara raised a hand “No thanks” she politely refused as her blue eyes landed on Bette “So, that was your ex earlier?” she asked.

Bette chuckled as she turned to Clara “That jealousy I here?” she asked.

Clara chuckled as she shook her head “No it’s not, I have to say… she is really beautiful” she said.

Bette nodded her head “Yeah, she is” Bette replied with a dreamy smile.

Clara smiled as she stared at Bette “You still love her, don’t you” she replied.

Bette nodded her head “I do” she admitted “But she’s getting married to Carrie” she said.

Clara smirked “From what I saw earlier, Tiny still loves you” she said.

Bette chuckled as she sat down “Intuition?” she asked.

Clara scoffed “No but I have eyes and the way she looked at me… spoke volumes” she said.

Bette smiled sadly “I don’t deserve her” she said “I’ve screwed up”

Clara nodded her head “You and me both” Clara replied “Bette, do you really think anyone can go through life without making mistakes, I bat 1’000 on a good day” she said

Bette nodded her head “When did you become so wise?” she asked.

“Comes with living with my aunt” Clara replied “She is the wisest of us both and imparted her wisdom to me” she said “Strong in me, the force is” she made a funny voice.

“Who are you; Yoda?” Bette teased.

Clara’s hand flew to her own chest as she gazed at Bette “Oh my god, you know star wars” she gaped.

Bette looked at her with a playful glare “Who doesn’t” she replied with a scoff.

“My ex for 1” Clara replied as she chuckled.

Bette stared at her stunned “You’re not serious” she whispered.

“I am” Clara replied as she nodded her head.

“Where’s my shotgun” Bette asked as she made a show of looking around the kitchen making Clara laugh.

Bette chuckled as he leaned against the kitchen counter “So, your not angry?” she asked.

Clara looked curious “About what?” she asked as she looked at Bette.

“That I’m… That I still love Tina” Bette stated.

Clara shook her head “Of course not” she replied “I mean, there is over 20 years apart between us, I’m 25 and your…”

Bette raised her hand “Think twice before you say my age” she said.

Clara smirked and nodded her head “Your early 40s” she said.

Bette smiled “Good girl” she said.

Clara smirked before false sneezing “50” she sneezed.

Bette glared at her “Thanks” she muttered.

Clara giggled before she looked at her more serious “Look, you and I… we knew it wasn’t going anywhere” she replied “So” she got to her feet “Invite Tina over and tell her you want to talk” she said.

Bette nodded her head “Thanks Clara” she said.

Clara beamed a bright smile before hugging her tight “Besides, we can still be good friends” she said.

Bette nodded as she hugged Clara tight and soon she watched as the young woman left after kissing her cheek

Clara stepped outside and dialled in Dani’s number “Hey Dani, I wanted to ask wherever or not you fancy meeting for drinks tonight?” she asked.

Dani smirked “Already… I must have left an impression” she teased.

“What can I say, I’m hopeless when it comes to beautiful women” Clara replied “So?” she asked.

“See you tonight” Dani replied.

Clara beamed as she walked to her car and drove off.

That night:

Tina arrived at Bette’s place after Bette had called and invited her over, their daughter Angie was over for a sleepover with her friends so it was just Bette and Tina in the house together talking, Tina apologies for her behaviour earlier concerning Clara and Bette admitted that she was still in love with Tina and that Clara urged her to confess how she felt to Tina.

Tina and Bette stopped talking from that moment, they were using their mouths for something else, Bette pinned Tina to the wall as Tina wrapped her arms around Bette’s shoulders, their lips eagerly devouring one another as their tongues danced and duelled whilst pulling at each other’s clothes.

Bette lifted Tina up and set her on the kitchen counter, spreading Tina’s legs and lifting up her skirt Bette wasted no time in putting her tongue to work, her tongue lapping away at Tina’s soaked Pussy as Tina’s hands gripped at her hair tight and pulled as she arched her back and moaned loud.

Tina cried as she clung hold of Bette’s hair, her nails raking at Bette’s scalp as she rode out her orgasm, once she finished Tina took control and dragged Bette to the bedroom, Bette and Tina made love that night many times, both crying as they clung hold of each other with tears pouring down their cheeks.

Tina and Bette fell asleep in each other’s arms, clinging hold of one another tight.

Elsewhere:

Dani and Clara were sitting at in the booth talking and drinking, Clara really liked Dani and the feeling was very much mutual.

But would they work, or will Clara’s past and Sophie’s broken heart get in the way?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Please be sure to post feedback
> 
> Next Part - Eruptions: Carrie discovers Tina and Bette's affair, Angie is happy that her moms are together again, Dani and Clara continue to get to know one another but a collision is imminent with Finley and Sophie are at the same club as them.
> 
> Emily


End file.
